The Moon And The Stars
by kilala92
Summary: I agreed only to save millions...at least that's what it started out as. SessKag
1. Kidnapped

**Author's note : Hey guys.I know many of you must've been displeased with the grammar mistakes. I've revised this chapter and made all the corrections I could possibly make. Again I give you my sincere apologies.**

**The moon and the stars **

He came. He came for me. He did not come out into the moonlight but he remained in the shadows.

"Come out or the deal will not happen." I said.

Suddenly in the bushes red eyes glowed. A shrill screamed echoed into the night air...

**The next day.**

Kagome and the gang where walking into a deserted lake area.

"Inu yasha I am going to go for a bath over there in the water. You try and follow me and I will make sure your back is broken. This time for good. Anyways, Sango would you like to come with me?" said Kagome.

"No that's okay Kagome. I believe that bathing to much isn't healthy. I'll go later. We did just take a bath last night." Said Sango.

"Alright." Said Kagome.

"At least somebody has some sense in when telling when it's time to stop bathing so much. It really is gross. "Regarded Inu yasha.

"Well that's your opinion. You probably don't even bath!" Said Kagome. She started to become VERY frustrated towards Inu yasha and Sango.

"HEY!I bath just enough so that it's healthy." Declared Inu yasha.

"Well in this era there is no such thing as being healthy. Everybody believes that bathing everyday is too healthy? Well they probably think bathing once a week in healthy. I call that disgusting. Just like you, Inu yasha. You are the biggest moron of all times! I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You are definitely not the same half demon that I met 1 year ago today. Oh you probably didn't remember because you don't even care. Well at least that's what you tell Kikyo anyway." Said Kagome. Now she was REALLY mad. She wasn't going to take Inu yasha's insults anymore.

"Leave Kikyo out of this Kagome and you are the one that is so disgusting. You bath way too much. Just get out of my site and you are wrong. I do care that today is the anniversary of our friendship. For a second I actually loved you but your just a messed up wannabe carbon copy of Kikyo. Also guess what Kagome. **YOU WILL NEVER TAKE HER PLACE**! I loved her and I still do. "Said Inu yasha.

"How could you Inu yasha. I gave you my heart. Your brother is right. You are just a half demon. Nothing more." Said Kagome. Kagome gathered her things and ran away crying to the lake where she was going to bath.

She quickly stripped down to nothing and got in to the water.

'I feel bad. I shouldn't have been so mean to him. He also had no right to say such mean things to me. I thought we were meant to be but I guess not. 'Thought Kagome.

She closed her eyes for a minute. She opened them and saw a body in the water. It had gashes everywhere. The back of the once-called-shirt was ripped open. On the back was a spider burn. Kagome let out a huge and loud scream that echoed into the surrounding forest.

Somewhere deep in the shadows.

"I guess she found the body as planned." Said a deep male voice.

"Soon Lord Sesshomaru will come running as soon as hears the scream. " Said a feminine voice.

Suddenly trees came crashing down all around Kagome. Kagome screamed and yelled. Suddenly she was lifted from the water. Then everything went** black**.


	2. A Passionate Night

Author's note : Hey guys I've gone through this chapter again and edited the entire content. Enjoy !!

The moon and the stars

Chapter 2

Recap: Suddenly trees came crashing down all around Kagome. Kagome screamed and yelled. Suddenly she was lifted from the water.  
Then everything went** black.**

Kagome woke up and found herself in a comfy bed with white pillows and blankets placed on top of her. She looked around her room and noticed that a crescent moon was on everything in the room. It didn't take Kagome long to realize whose bed she was in.

The door opened a few minutes later. Sesshomaru stepped through the doorway and found Kagome awake and looking confused yet slightly angry.

"I suppose you would want an explanation for my actions, wench." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes and also the reason why I'm naked underneath these sheets." Kagome said.

"I've brought you here because I'm in need of a mate. If I don't mate soon then my entire kingdom may come to its downfall." Sesshomaru said.

"Why do you want me as your mate, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"A few centuries ago a prophecy was made. The prophecy contains you, the half breed, Naraku, and I. The prophecy is said that if I do not mate with the demon miko that brings down the evil half breed, than my kingdom will fall to its knees at that filth." Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not a demon. I'm only a miko." Kagome said.

"When a demon mates with a mortal, the mortal is given the option of becoming a demon or staying as a human. I believe that if we mate I could turn you into a demon. Thus full filling one part of the prophecy. Kagome you are the demon miko that will be Naraku downfall. Will you mate with me to save billions of lives? "Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes Sesshomaru. I shall mate with you but I'm doing this for the good of the people. Somebody has to bring down Naraku .I guess it's going to be us." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru then leaned in and kissed Kagome on the lips. Then he slowly took off all his clothes and got in bed with Kagome. Kagome and Sesshomaru made love all during the night. Their sounds of love could be heard all over the castle. Then once they were tired and worn out, Sesshomaru claimed Kagome as his mate. He bit down on the skin that connects the neck to the shoulders. Sesshomaru then cut himself on his arm. He then poured his blood down Kagome's throat.

Kagome closed her eyes and felt a change come from within her. She felt stronger and more alive. She could hear things she never could've heard before. Suddenly a white flash arrived and Kagome had changed.


	3. Betrayal Of The Fittest

The moon and the stars.

Chapter three.

**Last time:**

Kagome closed her eyes and felt a change come from within her. She felt stronger and more alive. She could hear things she never could've heard before. Suddenly a white flash arrived and Kagome had changed.

**Story begins:**

Kagome awoke early the next morning feeling alert and strangely refreshed. She turned over expecting to see her lovely mate, Sesshomaru there but he wasn't. Nor was there any trace of him being there.

'Strange.' Kagome thought.

Kagome attempted to stand but her body wouldn't let her. Her body protested harshly because it's she lost her virginity. So she rested for another couple of minutes before she figured she really had to get up. So she attempted again. She reached into a sitting position, leaning against the slightly large number of pillows. Just then the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. He was carrying a tray with eggs, fresh fruit, and a pitcher of orange juice with two glasses.

Kagome smiled when she saw what he had brought to her. She thought just how nice the change is, from the cold demeanor to a warm loving mate. She decided that she really had made the right decision in taking him as her mate. Then she wondered what her family was going to say about her taking Sesshomaru as her lover.

'They'll understand. Hopefully.' Thought Kagome.

All the while Kagome was pondering her current situation, Sesshomaru was regarding her with a slightly amused look upon his face. He was curious to know if Kagome had looked in the mirror and if so, what did she think about her new look? Then he wondered what she was thinking about at the moment and if she regretted taking him as her mate. Just as he was about to ask her if she had looked in the mirror as of yet she began speaking.

"Mmm Sesshomaru that smells so good." Said Kagome. She was completely oblivious to Sesshomaru's stares.

"I thought you might like a big meal this morning. I was pretty sure you'd have worked up a big appetite since last night." replied Sesshomaru, while giving her a plateful of food.

"Yeah" Kagome said with a mouthful of food. Slowly the tiniest bit of a blush crept onto her cheeks.

Once Kagome finished up with her plateful of food she turned towards Sesshomaru, only to see he was staring at her. He had a look of amusement upon his face.

"What's up Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought that maybe you might want to look in the mirror." Replied Sesshomaru with a smirk.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a confused look before she accepted the mirror Sesshomaru had in his hands. She slowly lifted the mirror up to her face and look into the mirror. When she saw her reflection she couldn't help but gasp. No longer was the mortal girl with the long black hair and brown eyes reflected in the mirror. Now reflected in the mirror was a beautiful demoness. She had light blue strikes going across her cheeks and she had a light blue crescent moon on her forehead. She now had golden eyes, sharp fangs and claws, and blue strips going across her arms. She also had long silver hair with blue stripes in her hair. By far, she was the most beautiful demoness Sesshomaru had every seen.

Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe that the gorgeous demoness reflected in the mirror was her. Kagome slowly took off the blanket that was surrounding her frail frame, and noticed that she now had light blue stripes going across her abdomen and thighs. She really felt like a demoness now.

Kagome slowly got up, with help of Sesshomaru, and walked over to a door that leads to the indoor springs. She casually opened the door and entered. She noticed that all of her things from her big yellow bag had been laid out around the edges of the spring. She aloud the blanket she had wrapped around her form , to slip onto the floor before she entered the water. Once she entered the water she aloud the soothing warmth of the water to warm her up. She slowly washed up.

Sesshomaru had affairs he had to attend to with some other lords, so he sent a servant to help Kagome with clothing attire, makeup, and how she may style her hair. He knew Kagome had wanted him there to show her what her demon powers could do, but he knew he had to deal with those annoying lords before helping his mate. He was, after all, the Lord of the Western lands. So he descended the grand staircase, that led from the sleeping quarters to the fifth floor. He walked down the long hallway and turned right. He then came across a door that had the words " LIBRARY" written on it. He opened the door and stepped in. He always preferred to have the other lords to come to his library instead of having the meetings in the conference room. He felt proud to have had read every single book that was in his library. So Sesshomaru looked around and noticed that only one lord seemed to be in the room. He was expecting both of them to be there.

Lord Kayo of the Southern lands, looked up from the book he had been examining. He noticed that Lord Sesshomaru had entered the room. Usually he would have been using sarcastic friendly remarks about the lord, but today he was rather furious. He had been hoping that Lord Sesshomaru would take his daughter as his mate, instead he found out later that day, Lord Sesshomaru had taken some mortal, who had no royal blood in her, as his mate. Lord Kayo had figured they could use his daughter as some sort of a treaty between the lands.

' All hope is not lost as of yet.' Thought Lord Kayo. He slowly reach into his pockets and pulled out a piece of parchment. On the parchment he had carefully written up a treaty. Since Lord Sesshomaru had already taken his first mate, he figured he could have a second mate, his daughter. Now all he had to do was convince Sesshomaru that this was a great idea.

" Lord Sesshomaru, I am greatly honored to be in your presence on this fine day." Said Lord Kayo.

"Lord Kayo, you have no need to suck up to me. We are of the same stature and I assure you I am not going to decapitate you or start a war with your lands." Said Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am not concerned about that. I was only attempting to be polite. Anyways, I was hoping I could speak with you on the issue of your mate. I know you would rather we not speak of the Lady of the Western lands, but I feel as though we should. I was wondering if you have considered taking a second mate. Perhaps, if you have, I was thinking you could take my daughter as your second mate. She is of royal blood, she knows how to behave in front of the court, and she knows how to fight in a war. She would make a very useful asset for you and she could also act as an unofficial treaty between our lands." Said Lord Kayo.

" Lord Kayo, I respect your concern for the matter of who I have taken for my mate, but it is none of you business. Besides, I really don't want your daughter as my second mate. She deserves someone who will lover her to their fullest extent and who will not only use her as an unofficial treaty." Replied Sesshomaru.

Lord Kayo was furious. He had hoped Lord Sesshomaru would willingly accept his daughter as his second mate, but instead he refused. So he decided to go with plan B.

" Lord Sesshomaru I'm very sorry you feel that way. For you see the entire time we've been having this conversation, I've used Lord Chaco against you. He is now currently acting as a servant and poisoning Lady Kagome's food and drink. If I give him the order to stop then he shall. I won't however give that order unless you admit to taking my daughter as you second mate." Said Lord Kayo with a smirk. He knew he had Lord Sesshomaru at his mercy. There was nothing Lord Sesshomaru could do to stop him.

" Lord Kayo, you must think of me as a complete idiot. I've known that you've had the other lord under your control. I have dealt with the other Lord accordingly. Now if you ever attempt to afflict pain onto myself or my mate then I will slaughter you and your daughter. Now get out of my lands or face my wrath." Said Sesshomaru coldly.

He had known about this plan for awhile, from an inside source in the Southern lands. He had made sure that Kagome received no food or drink while he was not there. Besides, he had guards locate outside his room so no harm could be fall Kagome.

Sesshomaru ascended the stairs to get back up to his room. He wanted to check on Kagome to make sure she was alright. He had a bad feeling but he attempted to brush it off, but it kept nagging him at the back of his mind. Something was not right. Something was definitely wrong, he just couldn't place what it was.

Kagome was finished with her bath so she took the robe that was laid out for her, and wrapped it around her frame. She then exited the washroom and walked to the wardrobe her and Sesshomaru shared. She opened the doors and looked threw the Kimonos that were there. She picked out a silver Kimono that had crescent moons decorated on it. The Kimono was the exact same as Sesshomaru's except it was made for a woman. Kagome threw on black slippers to help complete the ensemble. She opened her doors and asked for the servant to be sent in, the one that would help her with her hair and makeup.

The servant came in and helped Kagome. The servant's name was Soya and she was 17. She had worked for Lord Sesshomaru since she was eight. She knew everything their was to know about the palace of the Western lands, but she mostly knew about Lord Sesshomaru. Though she would not tell Lady Kagome any of them, she knew that it was not her place. Lord Sesshomaru would tell her these things once he was good and ready too. Soya had put Kagome's hair into a simple yet elegant ponytail and put her makeup very simple. She had done the Egyptian cat eyes on her, which really brought out the gold in her eyes.

Once the servant had finished with Kagome's hair and makeup, Kagome decided she would go for a walk around the castle grounds. Before Kagome could get up though, Sesshomaru had walked through the door. Kagome and Sesshomaru kissed lightly before Sesshomaru told her what the business was that he had to attend to and what had happened. Sesshomaru told Kagome that he didn't think it would be wise to go wondering around the castle grounds, for the mean time anyways. So explained to her that they had to have lunch and then they had to discuss her roles as the Lady of the Western lands.


End file.
